It's a Wonderful Pokemon
by Dreamer4
Summary: Ash thinks of killing himself and an angel trys to help him (like its a wonderful life) Oh and its stinks so please don't flame helpful critizizm wanted


If I Never Was

I do not own Pokemon, or its a wonderful life I just wanted to use its main meaning to write a story. OK!!!!!

"I should just end my life now," Ash sighs, " no body needs, loves, of even likes me. If I left it wouldn't change their lives." Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum dangled menacingly from the top of a skyscraper in Celadon city ready to end his life. He stands up and prepares to take the fatal jump. 

"Stop!" an urgent voice calls to him, you can't die do you know how many peoples lives would change if they never had you?" Ash turns to find a heavenly figure hovering near him. "Allow me to show you how many people would change without the gifts you offer to this world." the Angel says and holds out his arm to Ash. Ash reluctantly grasps the hand and allows the Angel to guide him. "First I will take you to see what your friend Misty would be like without you." Angel echoes. He opens his wings and wraps them around Ash. 

Ash opens his eyes and finds himself on the streets of downtown Cerulean City. 

"Hi handsome." a prostitute walks up to Ash. 

"Misty?" Ash gasps. 

"10 bucks an hour. Anything you like I can do." Misty sexily looks at him. 

"You had a great future why did you do this?" Ash sobs. 

"Fine if your not gonna go then I'll ask someone else." Misty saunters away. 

"Angel! This is impossible how could Misty end up as a hooker?" Ash questions. 

"You were always the one she loved Ash, without you she sold her body for compassion. Compassion that was never real." the Angel smiles grimly at Ash. "Watch, more will come from this." Angel moves Ash to view Misty once more. A tall and dark figure steps from the shadows. 

"Brock!" Ash whispers to himself. Brock was wrapped in a thin blanket and next to him lay his 10 siblings. "Why are they on the streets?" Ash turns to Angel. 

"Without your help Flint, their father never worked up the courage to confront his abandoned responsibility." Angel looks at the unfortunate family. 

"I can't watch this anymore take me away." Ash mutters. "Close your eyes." Angel wraps his wings around the now silent boy. 

As Ash open his eyes he found himself in the familiar town of Pallet. "Where is my mother?" Ash asks. 

"Look." Angel points to a lady strapped in a straight jacket, "you kept her on the line of sanity. After you lost her father the only person keeping her away from utter loneliness was you." Ash turns unable to look at his mother only to stare deep into the eyes of Professor Oak. The professor seemed foreign to Ash. Normally filled with activity this Professor Oak just sat their and stared into space. 

"I could not affect his life to this point." Ash looks at Angel. "You were always his favorite student and he loved to examine the Pokemon you caught." Angel sadly looks at the dormant professor. 

"Please Guide from the Heavens take me to see Gary Oak." Ash pleads. 

"Just turn and look." Angel whispers. Ash whirls around and spots his rival staring at a Pokeball. "You were his rival the reason he trained Pokemon was to defeat you. Its funny how you can affect anyones life." Angel sighs. 

"Angel please take me back to hospital and let me end this wretched life of mine." Ash dips his head. 

"If you think this way then my job is far from done." Angel wraps his wings once again around the young boy. 

Ash raises his head to find himself once again in another location. He was in the Orange Islands, where they had met Tracy. Ash frantically looks for Tracy to see if his life was better without him. Tracy is sitting on a nearby bench sketching a pokemon. "See someone's life is better without me." Ash smiles. 

"If you think this way you are wrong my child." Angel sighs, "look on." Ash smiles when he sees Tracy sketching out a couple but it fades quickly at the site of Tracy's frown. "You were the one who taught him to go for what you believe in and work until you got it," Angel says, "he never got the courage to see Prof. Oak or to work with him. So now he sketches for a living. He's not happy because there is still part of him that loves Pokemon." 

"Angel, I figured out one person who is better off without me, actually its three. Jesse, James, and Meowth, our "friends" from Team Rocket." Ash mutters. 

"Is that what you think child? Then close your eyes let me show you the true sorrow." Angel says and Ash swears he sees a tear coming down from his eye. 

Ash reopens his eyes again to find himself in Team Rocket headquarters. "PIKA!" a horrible cry splits through the air. 

"Pikachu!!!" Ash crys and races for the room that the cry came from. 

"You will obey us! We are your masters now Pikachu!" Team Rocket shouts in union, "disobey and feel our wrath!" Jesse hisses and strikes Pikachu with the whip again. 

"Pikka!" Pikachu screams. Ash begins to cry at the sight of Pikachu hanging from the wall by chains, and Team Rocket relentlessly whipping it. 

"Angel, you were wrong Team Rocket is happy look at them they finally caught Pikachu." Ash manages to sob out. 

"They are not joyful, no one can be happy when they are forced to cause pain on another creature," Angel booms as anger showing through the normally calm qualities of his face. "They hate what they are doing but they have no choice. Giovanni instructs them and if they refuse its onto the streets they go." Angel says, "this is all I can do to help you decide Ash. Its time to return to the building's roof where you must decide." Angel wraps his wings around Ash for the last time and deposits Ash back onto the roof. "Choose wisely young Ash." Angel's voice echoes through the sky. 

"Ash! There you are," Misty calls from behind Ash." 

"Were you going to jump?" Brock asks concern showing through his face. 

"No of course not. No matter how bad your life is Nobody is better off dead." Ash answers and then turns to the sky, "Thanks for the help to realize that Angel." 

"Your welcome." a heavenly voice rings down. Misty and Brock stare in awe as Ash heads for the stairs door. 

"Come on guys we don't have all day." Ash calls back. 

"Uhh ok." Misty and Brock say together. 

"Good choice Ash, good choice." a voice that seems to come from everywhere whispers.


End file.
